Troublemaker
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |difficulty = Easy (All Modes) |nogm = 3 (Classic/Sweat) 1 (Mashup) |dg = (Classic/Sweat) |mashup = Unlockable in May |alt = Sweat Mode |mode = Solo (All Modes) |pc = (Classic) (Sweat) |gc = (Classic) (Sweat) |lc = Dark Blue (Classic) Orange (Sweat) |pictos = 93 (Classic) 67 (Sweat) 80 (Mashup) |nowc = Troublemaker TroublemakerSWT (Sweat) troublemaker_mashup (Mashup) TroublemakerPMM (Puppet Master Mode) |perf = Classic Nick Mukokohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9W3TTpA6Mw4&t=3m4s Sweat Salvatore Pettihttps://www.instagram.com/p/fVFmygJVjA/ |from = album }}Olly Murs ve Flo Rida tarafından "Troublemaker" ' de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünümü Klasik left|185pxDansçı bir erkek. Yeşil bir bere, kırmızı, turuncu ve beyaz çizgili uzun kollu, kırmızı ve turuncu yelek, mavi skinny jeans ve kırmızı ve turuncu spor ayakkabı giyiyor. Ter thumb|left|185pxDansçı bir erkek. Mor ve turuncu kolsuz bluz, deniz mavisi bilek ısıtıcıları, siyah ve mavi pantolon, mavi spor ayakkabı giyiyor. Ayrıca, düzgünce taranmış siyah saçları ve siyah sakalı var. Arka plan Klasik Arka planda dolaşan daireler ve binalar ve Olly's Diner adlı bir lokanta var. Rutinin bazı noktalarında, arka plan "Troublemaker" ın sprey boyasıyla siyaha döner ve rutin dansçı ile dans eden kadın siluetleri içerir. Ter Diğer tüm ter sürümleri için kullanılan arka plan. Turuncu ve mor renkte yanıp söner ve sarı ışık yanar. Altın Hamle Klasik Klasik rutinde 3 Altın Hareket vardır: Altın Hareket 1 ve 2: Göğsünü ovala. Altın Hareket 3: Kollarını çıkar. Troublemaker GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Troublemakergm1ingame.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Troublemaker GM 2.png|Gold Move 3 Troublemakergm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Sweat Ter rutininde hepsi aynı olan 3 Altın Hareket vardır: Tüm Altın Hareketler: Sağa doğru koş, zıpla ve kollarını kaldır. jumpr gold.png|All Gold Moves Troublemakersweatgmingame.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Karıştırmada 1 Altın Hareket var: Altın Taşı: Kollarını çıkar. (Troublemaker) Troublemaker GM 2.png|Gold Move Troublemakermashupgmingame.gif|Gold Move oyun içi Mashup has a Mashup that can only be unlocked in May. Dancers *'' '' *''The Power'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Superstition'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''The Power'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Superstition'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''It's You'' *''Beauty and a Beat'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Superstition'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *'' ''GM Party Master Mode has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *'' '' *Bouncer/Oh la la/Dizzy Isis/Cyber Man *Western Snap/Peace and Love/Watch Out/Move Like a Star *Rolling Hands/Strider/'Where Have You Been'/'Follow The Leader' *Tempo Touch/Girating Mustache/Stepping Out/Skipping Rope *Punching High/Wonder Girl/Sexy Harlequin/No Way *Bouncer/Oh La La/Dizzy Isis/Cyber Man *Western Snap/Peace and Love/Watch Out/Move Like a Star *Rolling Hands/Strider/'I Will Survive'/'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' *Tempo Touch/Girating Mustache/Stepping Out/Skipping Rope *Soul Combination/Angry Stomp/Dust/Fighting Santa *Rolling Punch/Mustache/Side Boxing/Elbow Stomp *Double Punch/Side Walk/'Love Boat'/'Starships' *Happy Stroll/At The Wheel/Joker's Shake/Egyptian Walk *Whacking Walk/Wonder Boy/Monkey Dance/Fever *Rolling Hands/Strider/'Flashdance ... What a Feeling'/'Gentleman' *Tempo Touch/Mustache/Side Boxing/Skipping Rope *Soul Combination/Angry Stomp/Dust/Fighting Santa *'' '' Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: Classic * * Could You Be Loved * Feel So Right * Fine China * I Will Survive * Just a Gigolo * Limbo * Y.M.C.A. * Macarena (Gentlemen) Sweat * Fine China * Miss Understood * Turn Up The Love * Best Song Ever (Fitness) * Macarena (Gentlemen) * This Is How We Do Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: Classic *All For Me *Charleston *Crab Dance *Me Me Me *Selfish *Slider Sweat *Clap Happy *Hipster Gym *Wide Lunges Trivia *Klasik rutin için Gold Move piktogramları, aynı oyundaki diğer Solo Gold Move piktogramlarının aksine kahverengiden daha sarımsıdır. Galeri Game Files Troublemaker cover generic.png|'' '' Troublemakerswt cover generic.png|'' '' (Sweat) Troublemaker_mashup.png|'' '' (Mashup) Troublemaker cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) troublemaker cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) troublemaker_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) troublemaker jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on (Classic) troublemaker jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on (Classic) troublemaker beta golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) troublemaker beta diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) Troublemaker pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms troublemaker picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 (Classic - the arrow has some extra pixels between the body and the right side of the triangle) troublemaker picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 (Classic - the arrow has no outline) In-Game Screenshots troublemakeropener.png|'' '' on the menu troublemakermenu.png|Routine selection screen Troublemaker jd2014 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Controller) troublemakersweat.jpg|Sweat gameplay Promotional Images TroubleMaker_extract1.png|Promo coach troublemakerjd2014.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Justdance2014 screenshot ps4 troublemaker e3 130610 4.15pmpt.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Screenshot.just-dance-2014.1920x1080.2013-06-11.6.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Beta Elements troublemaker beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 troublemaker beta pictos 2 3.png|Beta pictograms 2 and 3 troublemaker beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Troublemaker banner.png|Beta color scheme for the Classic coach Others Troublemakerbg1.png|Background 1 Troublemakerbg2.png|Background 2 Videos Official Music Video Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida - Troublemaker Teasers Troublemaker - Gameplay Teaser (US) Olly Murs Ft. Flo Rida - Troublemaker Just Dance 2014 Gameplay UK Gameplays Troublemaker - Just Dance 2014 Troublemaker (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 Troublemaker (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2014 (Gamepad) References Site Navigation it:Troublemaker es:Troublemaker de:Troublemaker en:Troublemaker Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Flo Rida Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2014 Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Routine Şarkıları Kategori:Sweat Versiyon Şarkıları Kategori:Party Master Mode Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Aylık Mashups Şarkıları Kategori:Salvatore Petti Kategori:Nick Mukoko